This invention relates to fertilizer spreaders and in particular to a fertilizer spreader that grinds, chops and selectively pulverizes horse and other animal fertilizer and straw-like stable bedding for uniform spreading on land.
Numerous fertilizer spreaders are known. None are known, however, to grind, chop and selectively pulverize animal manure in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of most-closely related known but yet incomparably different devices are described in the following patent documents:
Number Date Inventor Classification U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,539 06/08/1954 Seltzer 222/177 U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,637 05/29/1951 Rerick 222/267 U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,352 06/26/1951 Gandrud 275/2 U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,107 05/30/1944 Gandrud 275/2 U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,641 12/08/1931 Finfrock U.S. Pat. No. 876,076 01/07/1908 Mylor, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 862,948 08/13/1907 De Uribe U.S. Pat. No. 75,601 03/17/1868 Tilton